


All I Want Is the Taste That Your Lips Allow

by RoxySmith



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 616, Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, Identity Porn, Insecure Tony, Kissing, M/M, Multiverse, Secret Identity, Steve Rogers/Sharon Carter(mentioned), Tumblr Prompt, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxySmith/pseuds/RoxySmith
Summary: There are all sorts of kisses. First kisses, Last kisses, Kisses goodbye, Awkward kisses. Basically, this is just a bunch of stories about Tony and Steve kissing each other.





	All I Want Is the Taste That Your Lips Allow

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the “Type of kisses prompt” I found on Tumblr.

I. Post Break Up Kiss

  
It was just recently that everything was getting back to normal. It had been awkward at first. Long silences when they met each other in the hallways. Minimum word exchanges on the battlefield. Leaving the room when the other entered. It was hard to deal with, so Tony tried to keep as much time away as possible. He’d never been this thankful for a business trip abroad, but other than that he kept as many hours at the office he could, sometimes he considered just sleeping there. Thankfully Steve had been on the same page and accepted as many missions as S.H.I.E.L.D. was allowing him. It was just recently they started spending time with each other again. The team had obviously noticed the two’s lack of kissing, so had the tabloids. For months there had been chatter about them. If Tony had cheated, if they broke up, If Steve finally got his sense back and left his ass. They stayed professional at the battlefield. Even when they were a couple they always referred to one another as Iron Man and Captain, sometimes Winghead and Shellhead, at least that stayed the same. Expect Tony weren’t flying off with his boyfriend after a fight. Now Iron Man flew off alone while Steve flew with the rest of the team. They knew better than to ask, but Tony knew from the looks he got that they weren’t happy with the situation. They were core members of the team, if something happened between Tony and Steve, it would affect the rest of the team.

  
If they ever got back together again, he imagined it would be when the world was ending… again. It would be an adrenaline filled kiss that they both would awkwardly tell the other to forget, because they wouldn’t work. He never imagined it randomly happen in the kitchen. Tony had accidentally walked into his ex’s warm embrace as he waited for his coffee to brew, and the next thing he knew he’d leaned in for a kiss. Steve didn’t leave him hanging, they were both kissing each other passionately, begging the other to take them back. Tony was so sorry, and he could feel the sorrow pouring from the other man as they stood there, desperately kissing each other as the world would end at that moment. He missed this, missed Steve and his wonderful lips. His kindness, but also his way of calling him out on his bullshit. The blonde was never afraid of telling him when he’d done something stupid. He even missed how the bastard would wake him up at an ungodly hour and ‘force’ him to run with him. They didn’t talk, they didn’t need to. They both wanted the other back.

II. Early Moring Kiss

  
Steve had been an early raiser from an early age. Whenever his sickly body allowed it, he was sure to be up with the sun. After all, he’d spent too many days bedridden, and he wanted to spend as much time outside as possible. It became a habit, and once he joined the military sleeping in meant a bucket of Icey cold water and wet sheets. It stuck with him, well at least until he started dating Tony. The eccentric genius would spend days awake, but once he’d been coxed into bed, he refused to leave it. Sharing a bed was nice, and the nights Tony did sleep, Rogers spend a few hours longer in bed just to revel in the other’s presence. If he wasn’t asleep, he would try to sketch the sleeping mess that was his boyfriend. Hot mess or not, to Steve he was always attractive. It was rare for the engineer to wake up before him, but sometimes he did.

It was the soft pair of lips against his cheek that woke the soldier. The kiss was sloppy and a bit lazy in nature. Stark look like he was about to fall over and spent the rest of his life sleeping. His eyes were barley open, hair standing in every direction. Not even close to the perfection the tabloids was used to see it in. Honestly, this was his favorite way to see his boyfriend. This was all his, only he was allowed to see the prideful man like this.  
“Moring” Steve whispered to the barely woken man. In Tony’s current state, they wouldn’t be leaving the bed anytime soon, and Steve was okay with it. The soldier just snatched Tony’s illuminated phone from his lax fingers told Pepper that Stark would be in the office once he didn’t look like he was about to kick the bucket and placed it phone on the night table.

  
“Work…” The usually intelligent man mutter, however it sounded like nothing more than a murmur to the captain’s ears. He pulled his smaller body closer to his firm chest and just like that, the exhausted man was lulled back to sleep.

 

III. Hesitant Kiss

  
Their first kiss had been drawn out and awkward. Despite it all, not even close the worst kiss the playboy had participated in. He knew that he’d been lusting after Rogers for a while. It wasn’t the first time he wanted to kiss a man. He’d kissed plenty of men, men were very kissable and sometimes even better to kiss than the women he would lock lips with. So the fact that his teammate had a Y chromosome wasn’t the issue. Steve was from a time where homosexuality was seen as a disease. Men were thrown into prison for kissing other men, beaten in allies for the person they wanted to share a life with. Women didn’t really have it any better. Even if Steve liked men, he was bound to resent that part of him as if it was tainting his American values. He’d no idea of Rogers stands on same sex relationships, people kept telling him to ease Steve into it.

  
So Stark tried to not act on his feelings. It was working perfectly, they were best friends both as Iron Man and Tony Stark. They spent more time together than the genius would like to admit, and it was only pulling them closer to one another. Everything was great, until Steve’s innocent blue eyes locked with his. He’d tried to avoid any prolonged eye contact in fear of his stupid brain would do and now Rogers were ruining it all. He was about to lean away, or pat the captain’s firm back in a friendly manner, just to make his brain stop thinking about how beautiful his eyes were, when the super soldier leaned in closer. Holy crap, Steve was about to kiss him. His heart kept beating as fast as a hummingbird’s wings and if it wasn’t for chunky chest plate that kept his heart beating, he was sure his heart would stop. But the kiss never came. Tony kept watching Steve who’d just stopped a few inches away from his lips. He could practically feel the warmth of his quick breaths, as if he expected Tony to close the distance. They stood like that for what couldn’t be more than a few seconds but felt like hours. Stark completely frozen and unsure what to do. There was an uncharacteristic silence between the two men, for the first time neither of them knew what to say. He was ready to leave, and forget about this whole thing. Maybe by hitting the bottle. If something would make the alcoholic slip, then it was kissing his old fashioned and not as straight as he thought, best friend.

  
Once the broad man decided to soldier up, the kiss wasn’t even close to spectacular. Honestly the narcissistic man wasn’t even sure it was happening until Steve’s lips left his. They stood face to face for a few more seconds, not sure what to do with one another. The second time, it was Tony who indicated it but like before, it lacked flare. A certainty if what they were doing was the right thing. It wasn’t until Steve decided to pull Tony into his arms because he wasn’t ready to give up on them yet, that genius could relax and relish in the tame kiss. The hug was tight as if he was afraid that the billionaire would try to escape him, and that was when he got it. With a new found confident, Tony reassured Steve by resting his own hands on his muscular back.

 

IV. In the Moment Kiss

  
“You’re so reckless Stark! You could have gotten killed!” Steve knew he was screaming. He hadn’t taken off his red white and blue suit before the shouting match started. The mechanic glared at him, his blue eyes was chilly, sharp enough to cut through metal. He never expected to be on the receiving end of that glare.  
“So we’re at Stark now?” Tony’s voice was on the point, as if it was a matter of fact.  
“No, Stark… Tony. I’m just scared. I thought you were dead” He said, but the infuriating man was just waving it off as it was nothing. It was something that scared him, losing his first friend in this century to a supervillain. That had almost come true today when the Wrecking Crew had attacked the mansion. He was the only Avenger there at the moment and Mr. Stark had one of his rare days off. They had been chatting since they just finished sparing together and everything had just gone smoothly. That was until the wall blew up by a giant wrecking ball and Steve had been flung to the side. Tony, the damn idiot hadn’t run away to find protection. He’d attacked the assailant that had moved in to make the killing blow. Steve had been disorientated had he’d watched in horror as Piledriver threw Tony into the wall… He wasn’t moving, and there had been blood. He’d seen white after that.

“Takes more than that than to kill me” He stated. He was obviously done with the discussion, Steve however had just started.  
“You were just lucky this time, next time you might not be”  
“I’m not helpless!”

“Yes you are!” The words were out before he could stop himself. They were just staring at each other for a couple of seconds. There was a look of betrayal in the intelligent man’s eyes. He could see the thought rushing through his mind, his lips were just slightly parted. He was in disbelief that his friend had just said that.  
“No, shit Tony, that was not what I meant. You don’t have the same training as the rest of us, I don’t want you do get hurt” His voice were softer now, it was filled with regret. If he hadn’t already shattered his friendship with the billionaire at that moment he doubted Tony would tolerate any more comments about his incapability to defend himself. He hated when people thought he was helpless, Steve knew that. But Tony was just a civilian and Iron Man was nowhere in sight to defend him.  
“You were in trouble. You weren’t moving. I had to do something” Tony was still fired up, he looked at Steve with lost eyes. He was till mad and worked up, yet so terrified at the same time. He was beautiful like that. He hadn’t been sure what he was doing as he stepped closer to the worked up man and pulled him close. There was a moment on confusion in the bright man’s eyes as he kissed him. It was just an in the moment thing, he wanted to shut the idiot up and scream at him at the same time. The kiss had been a long time coming. He knew there had been this unspoken thing between them. Tony kissed back. It was an angry kiss, a fight for dominance. Not the sweet first kiss he imagined. In a way, this was better.

 

V. Can’t Let Go Yet Kiss

  
“See you later” Tony said as he stood by the doorframe and watched the super soldier with a longing look. Steve had the exact same expression on his firm face as he watched the genius leave.  
“Yeah” He agreed. “I’ll be around”  
He sounded hesitant as he spoke. Unsure as if he was figuring out if he was overstepping his boundaries. Their relationship was new, and they hadn’t quite settled down. They were both a bit unsure about what they stood, and what was acceptable. They were exclusive, that wasn’t the issues, but where they the couple who always kissed each other hello and good bye? Or were they the more laid back kind of couple. Would Tony want a goodbye kiss? He was so independent and they hadn’t talked about making their relationship official. Not even the team knew.

  
“Yeah. I’ll be going then” The genius said as he forced his eyes away from the taller man to hesitantly move out.  
“Tony?”  
“Yes” the businessman perked up as Steve said his mean and he turned around so fast that it was almost comical. Steve, who had moved closer, caught the smaller man into his arms. Tony had this adorable look on his face as his neck turned a soft shade of pink, he certainly made the right choice. With his newfound confident he pulled the narcissistic, yet surprisingly generous man into a deep kiss. Tony seemed to melt in the kiss and before he knew it the kiss that had been a soft goodbye kiss had turned into a passionate make out session. He felt the confident man’s tongue slip into his mouth, his beautiful chestnut colored eyes were closed. Steve had spent hours with his pens to find the perfect one to capture his partner’s beauty. Like most brown eyed people Tony’s eyes didn’t photograph as well blue eyed individuals, but he was damn sure to make it vibrant on paper. He wanted everyone to see the beauty of his lover’s eyes. Each time one of them tried to pull away the other followed. He lifted Tony from the ground and gently placed him on the drawer Tony placed in the hall as a decoration. He felt his strong legs wrap around him. He was fit even if he didn’t need to stay in the same shape as the rest of the team. He’d always been envious of Tony’s body. His boyfriend had worked for his body, it was all natural, all Tony, while Steve himself gotten his muscles from a serum. He tasted like coffee and something sweet. The vanilla filling Tony favored so much with his doubnuts. It didn’t bother Steve, it set some spice to the kiss. He was a great kisser, kissing the billionaire always made him feel breathless and weak kneed. If Tony kept kissing him like that He would be the one who had to be seated.

  
The crude noise of was probably an AC/DC song, or some other band, made them stop. He noticed Tony just turning off the horrendous sound and was about to go right back and kissing the soldier. Steve however leaned away. If they stared kissing again he would carry Tony back to the bedroom and then he would be even later to his meeting. Or miss it completely. Honesty, he wasn’t even ashamed of keeping Stark to himself, he hated sharing the smaller man.  
“You should go. I think Pepper will call me any moment now” He said and Tony nodded. He watched as a dazzled Stark jumped down from the drawer and made his way to the door frame. Once again he hesitated.  
“I’ll be going then” he stated, and once again he was going nowhere. They were right back at their awkward goodbye.  
“Yeah, I’ll be around”

 

VI. Empty Kiss

  
It was when Tony didn’t kiss back that a part Steve knew it was over between them. His stubborn side screamed at him that it was still possible to save their shattered parody of a marriage. Steve tried to bleed some of the love that he once felt for this man through the kiss, but the other’s lips were stoic. He kept staring at Steve, but the eyes that been full of joy just a year earlier were now lifeless. He tried grabbing the other in a desperate attempted to spark a life in their dying ember. Was the passion that once been a wildfire even an ember anymore? Maybe it was just coal, but he refused to believe it. They loved each other.  
The words hit him like punch to the gut. They weren’t uncalled for, but they still managed to take him by surprise. Three little words that made his heart ache. To think that three different words had given him so much happiness a few years ago was unthinkable now. Three hopeful words had once fueled their relationship. Now it was three words that would destroy everything they built together. He wanted to scream, just to shut Tony up. He didn’t want to hear it. They could fix this, he loved Tony.  
“Steve, it’s over”

VII. Unbreakable Kiss

  
They shouldn’t be doing this. It was wrong on so many levels. He was Tony Stark. The billionaire that fucked up every relationship he ever had. He knew he took people for granted, never gave them the attention they needed and expected them devote all their time to him. He was a selfish mess. An alcoholic, manipulative and a liar… and Steve deserved so much better than him. But most importantly, Steve had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who cared about him. She was a beautiful and intelligent woman, clearly competent at her job. They were happy together and Tony was ruining everything they had. Yet, he couldn’t stop kissing the passionate man. His fingers trailed over his firm body, it was pure perfection and he couldn’t help but to marvel at it.  
He reluctantly pulled away when they stopped to breathe. He liked his lips tentatively which prompted the captain to go into for a second kiss. They couldn’t. Before their lips could meet again and he ruined Steve’s relationship for good, he turned away. If Steve kissed him like that again, he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself. They could still save his best friend’s relationship. Pretend like it never happened. Kissing Tony Stark didn’t count as cheating.

  
“No, we can’t” he whispered when the blonde stroke his face. The touch was gentle, but still a bit concerned. The man was too good for him. Or maybe he wasn’t. They were kissing and Steve had a girlfriend. That said a lot about someone’s personality, however he didn’t see it as a flaw. It was a mistake. Steve didn’t know what he was doing. They had dined together as they usually would, after all Steve was his best friend. One thing had led to another. He didn’t intended for the night to end like this.  
“Why?” the wonderful man asked. This time he didn’t try to kiss the genius. Instead they just stood there, with the soldier’s arms wrapped around Tony and his own ones limp. He wanted to return the embrace.

  
“Sharon. You two are good for each other” he said, and the words made him nauseous. He was going to be sick. Admitting that he belonged to someone else hurt. He wanted Steve god dammit. He expected the other to pull away as realization spread across his face, mutter an apology because he would think it was his fault and tell him that it was a mistake. What happened was something he didn’t even dare to dream off because the thought alone was a betrayal to his best friend.  
“We broke up months ago. It wasn’t working out, hadn’t for a while. I told her that I had feelings for someone else” Steve said as he turned the dark haired man’s head to face him. He was smiling like Tony was everything to him. Uncertainly, Tony smiled again. “So can I kiss your insecure ass again, or do I need to convince you that my feelings are towards you?”

VIII. Breathtaking Kiss

  
Steve had just walked up to him, and kissed him. It wasn’t like they never kissed before. They kissed on a regular basis, they kissed one another just that morning before Steve left for his morning jog, that let’s face it, was an entire marathon. He didn’t expect Steve to causally walk up to him as he entered the living room and kiss him in front of the others. Tony’s eyes went from his teammates to the blonde in front of him and he kissed back. He pulled the wholesome man closer to his own body and held him tightly as his fingers desperately tugged on his ridiculously small shirt, he swore that Steve knew it was too small for him, he just wore it to tempt Tony. Well two could play that game. He would be sure to wear his tank tops outside the workshop more often. It was like the room disappeared from around him and the only thing that seemed real was the captain’s firm lips. He swore the serum even kept his lips as perfect condition. Or he might found the best chapstick formula and kept it for himself so the rest the world would suffer. Bastard. The thought made him kiss him a bit more angrily. When they finally pulled away, the shorter man was breathless. He couldn’t get a single intelligent thought through his brain, all he did was to stare as the blonde just simply let him go and strolled out of the room as if he hadn’t given Tony the best kiss in the world.  
“Well, damn” Clint’s voice broke him out of his trance. He was still a bit flustered and out of breath. He’d forgotten all about his teammates. That bastard.

 

IX. Distracting Kiss

  
There were a few things that all of the Avengers took seriously. Saving the world, protecting civilians, a kidnapped friend and stray animals were just some of them. The thing they were most passionate about thought, was to kick one another’s ass at Mario Kart. Ever since Clint begged Tony to buy them the latest Nintendo console, Tuesday nights had been dedicated for Mario Kart. The conjoint reaction towards the childish game were skepticism, but with teams competitive nature, butchering one another in a game of Mario Kart had soon become a regular thing at the tower. Everything was decided by duking it out in front of the ridiculously large screen. Mundane chores like who was doing the dishes, to who had the night shift. They all swore like a bunch of well-educated-somewhat-bilingual sailors. Tony swore he’d moved into to a frat house and not the headquarters of a league of super powered individuals. Funny how life decided to turn out sometimes.

  
Like love and war, everything was permitted and nothing was sacred. Not even relationships. All though they had to completely band weapons during their game nights. Some tended to get a bit too passionate whenever they played games together. Today, the room was relatively quiet. Clint and Natasha were on a top secret mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. that Stark knew everything about. Thor in Asgard and since it wasn’t Tuesday, Bruce had decided to meditate or whatever he did to keep the Hulk at bay. Which just left him with Steve. Since they decided to play the game on friendly terms, it wasn’t a bloodbath. Most of the races were close, but not a massacre as it usually was. Well that was until they decided to throw in a price. It didn’t matter what the object they were racing about was, they both were hell bent on winning it. The fact that they would win full control over their boyfriend for one whole hour, sweetened the deal. This time the race was quiet. Neither one of them bothered with trash talk or witty battering. Their eyes were glued to the brightly colored screen. Steve had the lead, and unless Tony got a useful item anytime soon, he would probably be forced to join his lover for a morning run or something dull like that.  
Using his genius mind, and quick thinking Tony let his eyes wander to the good old captain’s screen. A sharp turn, good. He might not been lucky with the items but he had something at his artillery that was as effective as a blue shell. Just when Steve was about to drift Tony leaned in close and kissed the spot just above his shoulder where his shirt ended and his throat began. It was just a quick touch with his lips, and not even close to as skilled as the kiss he placed on the blonde’s collarbone the night before, but it accomplished what he wanted. Steve’s character skid into the wall just as Tony drove past him and claimed his victory.

  
“That’s cheating and you know it.” Steve accused, his voice stern and accusatory however his eyes had a soft sense to them. His annoyance with the engineer never really calmed his feelings towards the other man, and Stark knew it.  
“I won fair and square. I couldn’t have broken any rules, we never agreed on any” Tony argued. They were both as stubborn as two cranky mules, but honestly he wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

X. Quick, Goodbye Kiss

  
Their lives were hectic. Tony had a company to run and when he wasn’t in his office, he was probably out with Steve fighting yet another giant robot or some lowlife villain who tried to hit the jackpot. You wondered if the villains didn’t get the point soon, it was getting tiresome. And when he weren’t fighting giant octopuses, he was working on either the suit, or the team’s gears, or whatever project S.H.I.E.L.D. had consulted him on. It wearing him down. Steve didn’t have much free time either. He was often out on black ops or hunting down Hydra, and with Tony’s frequent business trips, they didn’t see much eye to eye. It was the reason they valued the little time they did had and tried to interact as much as possible. Whenever Tony was away and Steve couldn’t follow, they would try to have a video chat at least once a day. Though that was an optimistic thought and both of them knew it.

It was a wonder that they even found time for one another. Their dates were scarce and far apart, but somehow they made it work. Steve was halfway in his uniform and Tony was heading for his workshop. An alarm to assemble had woken them up after a rare night together and they were rushing to their positions. Before Tony could disappear, he turned to Steve and pulled him into a chased goodbye kiss. Neither of them lingered and in the next moment the two of them was ready to tackle whatever the villains decided to throw at them. They would always savor these kind of kisses, because they both knew it might be their last.


End file.
